Never Have I Ever
by SoItGoes19
Summary: Euphemia convinces Suzaku to play a game of Never Have I Ever, leading to a night of revelations and ... skinny-dipping? Two-shot Suzaku/Euphie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy New Year! This is officially my first fic of 2012 and only my second time writing for the Code Geass fandom so constructive criticism is always appreciated. It takes place sometime in R1 before the Special Zone of Nippon comes into play, and Euphemia and Suzaku are still getting to know each other. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Spoiler Alert. **

"Wasn't that so much fun, Suzaku?" Euphemia said as she took off the long white gloves that adorned her slender hands. She smiled at him, looking simply radiant with her pale skin flushed due to the night's activities and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Errm, yes Princess Euphemia," Suzaku replied. Truthfully his first royal ball wasn't that amusing for him, since it mostly just involved him replying to questions asked by stuffy nobles and making sure he didn't use the wrong fork at dinner. The one thing that made the night enjoyable was watching Euphemia. His princess was as natural in court as he felt in the Lancelot. She could strike up personal conversations with any guests at the dinner table and make them feel instantly welcome. And when she danced she was a graceful as a butterfly, moving with light, delicate steps that reminded him of the geisha's of Japan. Suzaku felt his cheeks grow hot. She really was a wonderful dancer. He wished that he could have had a chance to…

No. A knight must not think that way about his princess.

Suzuka cleared his throat. "Princess Euphemia -"

"Euphie," Euphemia corrected, her hands making quick work of the pins that held her hair in its ornate bun. Suzaku watched, entranced, as she placed the last of the pins on her bedside table and shook out her long wavy tresses. The low lighting in the princess's room reflected off her pink hair, making it glimmer like a flame.

"Euphie," he said once again. "It's late, and I should be getting back to the base. I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

Euphemia sat on her bed and stuck her bottom lip. "But it's Friday," she pouted.

Was it really? He had been so busy lately that it was getting hard to keep track of what day it was. "Oh, I hadn't noticed," he murmured.

Euphemia sensed her opportunity and sprang from the bed, marching toward Suzaku as purposefully as a soldier. "Exactly. You've been working so hard lately, and you deserve a break! So I hereby order you as Euphemia vi Britannia to stay here and have a bit of fun with me!" She hooked her arm in through his and met his gaze shyly. "That is, unless there's someone else you would rather be spending your free time with," she challenged.

There was a hint something in her voice that Suzaku couldn't ever recall hearing before. Flirtation, perhaps? But no, the princess would never be flirting with him. He was a knight; even worse an eleven. Heck, he wasn't even fit to escort her to the ball tonight. Instead Euphemia had spent the evening with some nameless noble that he could only assume her father was hoping to betroth her to while he was forced to watch over her from the shadows, wishing that he could be the one she was dancing with instead.

"There's no one I'd rather be with than you," he answered truthfully.

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Good. Then stay with me." She dragged him toward the middle of the room and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs like a small child at story time. Suzaku mimicked her posture and sat across from her.

Euphemia had taken off her layers of petty-coats and stripped down to the shift beneath, a thin silken garment that left little to the imagination. The dress fell only to her mid thigh, giving him a view of the long graceful legs usually hidden by long gowns and clung to the soft curves of her hips and breasts. Suzaku forced himself to avert his gaze. He knew that Euphemia was so innocent that she had no idea how truly beautiful she was, and wasn't aware of the affect she had on men.

His cheeks burned. And she definitely wasn't aware of the effect she had on him.

Euphemia clapped her hands together excitedly. "I know! Let's play a sleep-over game, like Cornelia and I used to play when we were young."

Suzaku laughed. She was just like a child. "Ok, what game do you want to play?"

Euphemia lifted a hand to her chin to think. "Hhm, let's play Never Have I Ever!"

He let out a surprised snort. "Isn't that game supposed to be played with alcohol?"

She blushed. "It is, but we didn't know that. We just knew that it was a grown up game, and playing made us feel older."

He nodded. It sounded a lot like his childhood friendship with Lelouch (though it was hard to imagine Princess Cornelia as anything but a battle-hardened soldier.)

"How do you play again?" Suzaku asked slightly embarrassed. Hopefully Euphemia wouldn't think he was too boring. Spending a childhood in the army tended to leave you a little behind when it came to pop-culture.

"Oh, it's really simple," Euphemia said quickly. She held hands up for Suzaku to see and curled both of them into fists. "Each of us takes turns saying things that they've never done before, and if the other person has done it they put up a finger," she said, pointing her figure upward to demonstrate. "The first one to ten fingers loses!"

Suzaku frowned. He had never really liked to share much about his personal life. After he had killed his father it was like he was never able to get close to anyone ever again, so the only people that really knew him were Lelouch and Nunally. And now Euphemia was trying to get to know him too…

She seemed to understand his hesitation. "Here, I'll go first to demonstrate. Never have I ever spent a night at a hotel."

Euphemia gasped in surprise when he didn't raise a finger either. "Never?" she questioned.

"Well, in the army I didn't really get any time to travel for leisure. And when I traveled for work I just stayed in the company's base."

Euphemia pursed her lips in mock irritation. "Hhm, I guess you're going to be a bigger challenge than I thought, Suzaku. I'll have to try harder next time."

"Bring it on," Suzaku taunted childishly. He couldn't help it; her enthusiasm was contagious, and when he was with her he felt so _free_ somehow, almost like he was flying.

"Your turn," she reminded him gently.

"Never have I ever…worn a dress!"

"Suzaku, that's cheating!" she cried in outrage. "The whole point of the game is to get to know the other person better; not get them out quickly by saying things that they know aren't true!"

Suzaku forced himself to stifle back a chuckle. It was just so Euphie. Anything she did had to be done the right way; the _pure_ way.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. How about this one: never have I ever...gotten an A in English class."

Euphemia's nod of approval quickly turned to lament. "But how? The language is so beautiful! It's like poetry for the soul!"

"I've never even gotten a B," he admitted sheepishly.

"Suzaku-kun! Well, beginning next week I'll start giving you private lessons myself."

"Euphemia, you don't have to do that for me," he protested. "I'm just a, a.."

"A knight?" she finished for him. "You're not just a knight you're _my _ knight, but more importantly you're my friend. So don't say that I don't have to do nice things for you. I don't have to; I want to."

She met his eyes after her heartfelt speech and began to blush. "And any knight of mine has to be able to speak English!" she added quickly. "That's an order so don't even try to get out of it."

He smirked. "Now you're sounding like Cornelia," he teased gently.

"Then I order you to take a turn," Eupehmia growled, lowering her voice a few octaves in order to imitate her sister's gruff tones. 

"Yes, your highness," he saluted. "Never have I ever gotten a hang over." The knight was shocked to see the ever-so-innocent princess put up another finger.

"It was awful!" she protested. "Clovis took me to a party once with his friends and I ended up drinking a little too much. The next day I thought my head was going to explode! So I promised myself I would never drink again."

"Well maybe you should just wait until you get a little older. Your turn."

"Never have I ever learned to cook!"

Suzaku put up his ring finger and raised his eyebrow appraisingly. "You mean you don't know how to cook formally or you don't know how to cook _anything_?"

"Well once I did try to make scrambled eggs when I was a student," she admitted, sticking her tongue out in distaste. "They turned black and crunchy. That's not supposed to happen right?"

"You probably burned them," he said, trying to suppress his smile. "Next time don't cook them as long. Hhm never have I ever met a cat that liked me."

"Arthur does like you!" she protested. "He just has a rather different way of showing it, that's all. "

"By biting me?"

"Maybe it's a form of affection."

" An affection that I could do without," he muttered. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever felt like my family was totally complete," the princess said solemnly. "Or at least, not for a very long time."

Suzaku's heart twisted inside when he realized Euphemia was talking about Lelouch and Nunally, the missing siblings that she presumed were dead. He had sworn to Lelouch to never reveal their secret, but at that moment he really wished that he could, if only to free the princess from her suffering.

Euphemia's eyes widened when she saw that Suzaku hadn't raised a finger. "Why?" she questioned.

"Never have I ever known my mother," he said, lowering his eyes. It wasn't something he had told very many people, and admitting it to her made him feel uncomfortable.

Euphemia placed her hand on top of his and stroked it softly with her thumb. "Suzaku, I'm so sorry."

"She died giving birth to me," he explained. "My father never liked to talk about her much. He never even told me what she looked like."

Euphemia raised her pinky finger. "My mother died when I was six; so I did get to know her, just not for very long. Sometimes I wish I could have spent those six years with her now, as a woman, so I could have learned more about her."

She paused for a moment before remembering that it was her turn. "Never have I ever ridden a bicycle."

"Pssh, and you say I never had a childhood. Never have I ever been skinny-dipping!"

Euphemia stared him down with unblinking blue eyes, making Suzaku immediately regret his words.

"Do you want to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter and a special thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that Suzaku actually wore a skirt in one of the picture dramas. I honestly didn't even know those things existed! SO glad I do now because they were freaking hilarious!**

**As a side note this fic has grown to be much longer than I had anticipated, and COULD possibly include a schmutty third chapter if readers desire it. Review and tell me what you think!**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. " Suzaku said as he stared at the royal pools.

To even call it that was an understatement; since it was less like an actual pool and more like a tropical island hideaway. The pool area was surrounded on all sides by exotic plants and lighted with tall tiki torches, making him feel like he was in the middle of the jungle. The sidewalks and bottom of the pool were made of black marble; the water the purest shade of blue he had ever seen. The effect was completed with a fake waterfall cascading over a rock fixture into the blue depths.

He tried to appeal to her sense of reason one last time. "Euphie, maybe we should think about this more. We could get in huge trouble."

"Everyone else is long asleep, and the only person who ever comes out here anymore is me," Euphemia said, dipping her toes in the pool to test the temperature of the water. "Plus, if any one would happen upon us, I promise that I will take full responsibility. I was the irresponsible princess; you were the gallant, caring knight who came to watch out for me."

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "But wouldn't they wonder why I had to do that _naked_?"

She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him. "It'll be fine. Just trust me!"

Suzaku smiled and shook his head. He had never been able to begrudge her anything no matter how ridiculous the request. He just loved to see her happy.

"Ugh, fine," he gave in. "But you get in from the other side of the pool, and we both shut our eyes."

"Who knew you were such a prude, Suzaku," she said with a wink to let him know she was joking.

He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go on now."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Did you just 'shoo' me?"

He blushed. "Yes. Now shoo. I have to take my clothes off. And you better not peek!"

She giggled, a peal of laughter that echoed up into the black night. "Alright, I'm going."

Suzaku waited until she had reached the other side and turned around before taking off his shirt and pants. He shivered slightly. Even though it was summer the night air was still cold, particularly when one wasn't wearing anything except a pair of boxers. Which would soon be coming off.

"Ok we get in on three," he called, still facing away from her. "One…Two…Three!"

Suzaku turned and leapt into the water. His eyes opened traitorously the moment before he hit the water, leaving him with a glorious flash of white. _Euphemia's body, _he thought.

The water was the perfect temperature, cold enough to invigorate the senses but warm enough to still be inviting. He sunk to the bottom of the pool for a moment, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness, before kicking his legs and swimming toward the other end of the pool. He surfaced next to Euphemia.

Her long hair (which was even longer when wet) flowed down her body, covering her breasts and making her look like some mythological creature. Her blue eyes smoldering like twin flames and reflected the light of the full moon. He gazed at her unblinkingly as if he were in a trance. She looked beautiful.

His train of thought has broken by a splash of water to the face.

"Ooops," Euphemia said, batting her eyelashes.

"You'll pay for that!" he roared, before swimming over and splashing her back. "This means war!"

"Truce!" Euphemia said nearly an hour later. She waved her hands up in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Truce," he agreed.

She swam over to him and placed her head gently on his shoulder. "I had so much fun with you tonight, Suzaku. You make me so happy."

She had to be able to hear the beating of his heart right now; Suzaku was sure of it. It was thundering away in his chest right now like a herd of wild animals on prowl. He could feel the touch of her soft breasts rubbing against his chest, hidden from view by her curtain of long hair. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her natural scent of wild flowers mixed with the chlorine.

"You make me so happy too, Euphie," he purred into her ear.

She was so close to him right now. She was too close. It was getting hard for him to think. He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her.

He jerked away from her as quick as a shot.

"I think we should probably be getting out now, Princess Euphemia," he said coldly.

Euphemia reeled back as if he had hit her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No!" he nearly yelled. She wasn't the one who had done anything wrong it was him, him who had nearly just ruined everything with some stupid pubescent impulse.

"No," he said again, his voice softer this time. "Of course you didn't. It's just late."

"Ok," she said reluctantly. Suzaku knew she had seen through his lame excuse, but now he couldn't bring himself to care. Right now he was in fight-or-flight mode, and all of his instincts were telling him to put as much distance between Euphemia and himself as possible.

"I'll go first," he said, stepping out of the pool without looking back. "Close your eyes."

_ I almost just lost everything, _Suzaku berated himself as he struggled to put on his clothes. If he had tried to kiss Euphemia there was no way she would ever feel comfortable around him. He wouldn't get to be her knight. He might not ever be able to see her again.

His hands shook._ And do you really think that she would want someone like you? An eleven? A murderer? Doesn't she deserve better? _

Of course she did. Euphie was innocent and kind. She always saw the best in everyone. She was beautiful. She was _good_.

And he loved her, through and through. That much Suzaku couldn't deny to himself no matter how much he tried. It was love that forced him into battle to slay her enemies; love that drove him to any lengths to make her smile. And it was love that made him keep these motives a secret, out of fear of losing her.

"Ready, Euphie?" he called.

"I'm coming," she called back. Relieved, Suzaku turned around to face her. It took him about an entire minute to comprehend what he was seeing.

She walked toward him slowly, purposefully, with her head held high and her eyes locked with his the entire time. Her entire body was bathed in the pale moonlight, giving it an almost ethereal glow and allowing him to see its every contour. Her long, lean legs that any dancer would envy. The smooth curve of her hip. A flat stomach. Full breasts, slightly pink due to the cold, that bounced as she walked.

She came to a full stop in front of him. The air was still.

"Wh- Where are your clothes?"

_Smooth Suzaku. Very smooth. _But it was the only thing he could think to say since his brain had apparently decided to stop working completely. Time was moving so slowly right now. Every movement, every breath, every thought, seemed to take an extraordinary amount of effort. It felt like he was moving through thick mud.

Euphie ignored his question and stood on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. Without even thinking his body responded on its own, placing both hands on Euphemia's face to draw her in closer to him. The kiss deepened and she parted her lips. Suzaku slid his tongue to meet hers and the two of them began spiraling rapidly in a fight for dominance.

Suddenly time snapped back into place. He wheeled away from her violently.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was low and hard.

"I kissed you," Euphemia said in a small voice, obviously wounded. She raised her hands and approached him slowly, if she was trying to help a wounded animal. "Suzaku, what's wrong?"

He took a step back subconsciously. "Euphie, we can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"We can't be together!"

That was all it took. Euphie stood still, and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh," she said. "I understand now. You don't love me."

"What? No! That's not it at all!" Of course Euphemia would accept all the blame and think it was her fault. She looked so small standing there, shivering in the moonlight. It took all of his self – control not to run over to her and hold her close.

"You don't love me," she repeated again. The tears that had threatened to fall now ran freely down her cheeks. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did right now, standing in front of him with her heart on her sleeve. She was completely transparent. It was the thing he loved about her the most.

"Euphie," he sighed. He shrugged out of his jacked and draped it over her carefully before grabbing her hand and ushering her toward one of the pool chairs. He sat down and pulled her in towards him so that she sat on top of his lap, the way a mother would console a crying child. He breathed deeply.

"Euphie," he started.

She closed her eyes shut and looked pointedly away from him.

"Euphie, look at me." His hand gently caressed her face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Of course I love you. It's impossible for anyone to know you and not to love you."

"Then wh- why did you say we can't be together?" she sniffled.

_Because I am a bad person. Because I will bring nothing but pain. Because people will never accept us._

"Because you deserve someone _good." _

"But you are good," she argued.

She didn't understand. She wouldn't understand until he told her about his father, but he couldn't bring himself to become so tainted in her eyes just yet.

"Not like you," he said simply.

He felt her spine stiffen as she drew in her breath sharply. "Everyone thinks that I'm the picture of innocence, but Suzaku, until I met you I was too scared to do anything. I was just some puppet princess. I was too scared to help the people that needed me," she said. "But you give me strength to do what's right."

"Euphie, I…"

"And don't say that people won't accept us. I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks about me anymore because when you're by my side I'm not afraid. You make me a better person, Suzaku, don't you see? I love you."

"I love you too, Euphie."

She put her arms around him. "Then stay with me," she whispered in his ear.


End file.
